Mix! Scramble! Uzumakis and Uchihas?
by Ashrey
Summary: Let us mix the Uzumaki twin with the Uchiha brother, shall we? SasuNaru, ItaNaru Shonenai, het, WAFF


**Mix! Scramble! Uzumakis and Uchihas?**

Author: Ashrey

Pairings: SasuNaru, ItaNaru, but with which Naru they ended with you've just to read for yourself XD XD.

Rating: T

Warning: This is a sho-ai fic, AU, BAD (if it not awful) grammar (English isn't my mother language mind you, I already tried my best TwT), OOC-ness, language & cursing.

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine… He could be if Sasuke haven't snatched him and hand him over to Kishimoto-sensei before I can snatch him (sigh).

A/N: Hi! Ash here, actually this is my 2nd fic, my other fic is Different Angle (at the same fandom), currently on going. When I finished the 3rd chapter and started at the 4th chapter of Different Angle and suddenly an idea hit me! It keeps nagging at me, until I decided to type it and posted it… Now, I presented to you my one shot! Happy reading!

Ps: for my Different Angle reader, dun worry, chapter 4 is currently on going 3 and thx for Fujii-kun for the quick beta!

Term:

Golden week: A week of national holiday in Japan. (If I recall TwT)

Aniki / -nii : older brother.

Onee/ -nee: older sister.

-chan : way to called a girl or people that **very** close to you (female or male).

-kun: way to called a boy (but some Japanese use it to call a girl to, mainly a tomboyish girl)

Dobe: dead-last (and its Sasuke's pet name for Naruto 3)

Teme: bastard (and guess what? It's Naruto's pet name for Sasuke! X3)

Onsen: Japanese public bath(s)/hot spring(s), usually onsen were separated to two side, men and woman, but there are some onsen that mix both gender at the same room.

"blond: (man) having fair hair. (term I used to describe Naruto)"

"blonde: (woman who is) blond. (term I used to describe Narumi.)"

"bru·nette, Function: noun, a person having brown or black hair and usually a relatively dark complexion"

/blah blah/ ---- thinking

OoOoOoO ---- scene change

----------------

**Mix! Scramble! Uzumakis and Uchihas?**

Naruto skipped his way towards the familiar road while humming happily. He greeted all the neighbors that he meets with his bright yet adorable smile, the neighbors nodded in recognize and smiled softly at the cheerful blond, some of them even waved their hand and invited him to visit their house. But the blond reject their offer with a soft, warm hearted laugh, "Sorry! But I've to go home soon! Or Narumi will strangle me to death!" and waved back, his neighbors just laughed at their favorite blond antics.

It almost been a week that he left his home, well he's not a runaway boy, it's even far from that scenario. You see, our favorite blue eyed with slited pupil and a spiky unruly sunkissed blond have to enroll his high school studies. He was a student from one of top high school in Tokyo, and he was happy for that, but there is a downside, well two actually… First, his currently high school only accepted boy for students in other words it's a boys only high school, not that he mind, he got himself a bunch of trustful friends at there. But the second downside is the worst! All the students have to stay at school dorm and can stay at their home at weekends or holidays!

That's why now our mentioned blond were jogging to his house, it was weekend! Not to mention the Golden Week! And that's why he got himself a whole week at his comfy home with his parents and sister. The blond let out another warm smile when his family members flashed trough his mind.

OoOoOoO

"I'm home!" the blond shouted happily and entering his two story house, his whiskered cheeks tinted with slight pink, he inhaled a lungful air trying to catch his panting breath –a result from his jog-. Another blond mop peered from the living room "Naru-kun!" he said happily and beamed at the shorter blond "Kyu-chan! Naru-kun is back!" the older blond shouted towards the kitchen. In a minute a beautiful middle aged woman stormed out from the kitchen and hugs his son.

Naruto smiled and hugged back his mother, when suddenly he sees something at her hand "Mum! Put the knife first!" the younger blond shouted horribly, while the older blond smirked at his wife antics, it never fail to amaze him. The red haired woman just laughed sheepishly at his son "Kyu-chan, I smell something from the kitchen" Arashi said while sniffing trough the air "Oh! My miso-soup!" she rushed to the kitchen, Naruto grinned and Arashi winked at his son.

"Naru-kun?" A soft voice called him from the stairs, Naruto turned around and smiled at the voice's owner. It was a blonde girl that looked so much like him, the difference is that her eyes were red, and her hair were long, tied in twin ponytail besides that they look exactly the same, even their whiskered cheeks. "Naru-kun!" the blonde hoped from the stair, trying to pounces an unexpected Naruto.

Both blond males surprised at her action and tried to catch her simultaneously, but before they do that she landed perfectly at her twin brother. "Hya! I miss you so much Naru-kun!" she beamed at top of him and hugged him. "Hmnf! Gaah! Onee-chan! Stop straddling me!" he shouted between his gasp, Arashi just laughed, it's always so much lively if both of them are around. Narumi just let out a tongue at his brother and got off from him. Naruto pouted while standing back at his foot, Narumi just grinned and drag her protesting brother upstairs.

OoOoOoO

"Naru-kun!" the ruby eyed girl whined when they reached Naruto's room, Naruto lifted an eyebrow at her sister antics while putting his bag at his desk. He lounged his body at the bed, and rolls himself to get comfortable. "Naru-kun!" she whined again, this time Naruto look at her confusedly.

"What is it?" He asked lazily.

"You've got to help me!" she howled and jumped at his younger brother. Naruto baffled. "Lemme guess, you got yourself at troubles again?" he smirked, and earned a punch at his head. "Geez, I'm just joking nee-chan" he whined and rubbed his head.

Narumi sighed, a long tired sigh. Ok, a sighing Narumi isn't good, the younger blond start to pay more attention toward her sister. "Do you remember my best friend, Sasuke?" she asked at his brother. Hearing that, an image flashed inside the shorter blond, an image of a dark haired boy with pale skin and amazing onyx eyes, not to mention his low sexy husky voice, even if his voice echoing the same insult. Those memories make a shade of pink slowly creep Naruto's whiskered cheeks. Who can ever forget that breathtaking man? If somebody did can that person is **ABSOLUTELY** not him.

"You mean Uchiha Sasuke?" Narumi let out a small nod "Yea I remembered him. How could I forget the teme that call me a dobe again and again every time we met?" Naruto manage to hide his blush and let out a small snort. "Is it about him?" Narumi nodded again, a slight twinge rushed at the younger blond chest. The blonde sighed again, a sad and confused expression decorating her face, making the blond feel more uncomfortable. "What is it?" he managed to asked her in a firm voice.

The twin pony tailed girl sat beside his brother. "He asked me to go with him to Majestic Palace grand opening this Sunday" Naruto blinked, and shot up so suddenly, making his sister falls down to his carpeted floor with a loud thud. "Majestic Palace! Wow! That's great! I want to go there my self!" he shouted, not believing what he had heard earlier. But suddenly it clicked, Sasuke asked her sister? Together? That means that he and Narumi were… But weren't Narumi liked…

Narumi groaned and rubbed her sore butt. "Yeah that will be great if Itachi haven't asked me to go at the same day" she said somberly. Itachi were Sasuke's older brother, and both of them are very close to Narumi.

"He asked you out at the same day?" Narumi nodded "So that's the problem?" she nodded again "Well! It's easy then, just pick the first one that asked you to go out!" he beamed at his sister, trying to hide his pained heart. Well, if Sasuke want his sister and her sister harbors the same feeling, he'll gladly give up his feeling.

Narumi snorted "I wish it was that simple! Sasuke is the one that asked me first, but you **DO** know the one that I like don't you?"

"Itachi?" he asked in a fox grin style, a slight hope started to rising at his chest.

Narumi let out her fox grin "Then just go with Itachi!" Naruto said happily, but her sister just shook her head. "I told you, is not that easy Naru-kun!" she whined again, the younger blond knotted his eyebrow in puzzlement.

"You see, Sasuke asked me quite a long time ago, and that time I already said yes to him. But then three days ago, Itachi asked me to go out at the same day! I don't wanna disappoint Sasuke! He's my best friend! And hell I'll let his rabid fangrils leeched over him! But I REALLY REALLY want to go with Itachi! This is a rare chance that I've got!" she explained in one breath.

"Okay-okay I've got your point. So, what can I do?" Narumi let out a mischievous smile, suddenly Naruto feel a huge urge to throw her sister out from his room.

OoOoOoO

Narumi used her ultimate puppy face, making her brother almost given up to her request, keyword: almost. "Still NO" he said slyly, Narumi pouted, the blond just roll his eyes.

"I'll give you my ramen supply for a week" she said in a desperate tone "One month" her brother cut in before she say another word "Two weeks!" she shouted in defeat. Naruto tap his finger at his desk, thinking, and glanced toward her sister whom giving him a doe eyes. He sighed, already regretting his decision.

"Deal" and in a few second he got himself trapped in a bear crushing hug.

OoOoOoO

---- Sunday 08.10 AM ----

Narumi hummed happily, already get dressed in her favorite and most decent clothes, her hair was tied in her usual way, a twin ponytail. "Naru-kun! You'll be late if you don't hurry up!" she shouted towards the bathroom, and the mentioned blond just muttered something sounded like 'shut up' Narumi grinned, this will be fun! And she'll make sure that both of them won't forget this day in their life EVER.

OoOoOoO

--- Sunday 08.40 AM ---

"Dad, Mum, I'm off!" a sudden blur of yellow stormed from the stairs and dashed towards the door, leaving two bewildered adult at the dinning room.

"Arashi-kun? Weren't that Naru-chan?" the ruby eyed woman asked her husband, her forefinger scratching her whiskered cheeks, a habit that she often does when she was confused.

Arashi nodded.

"But why is her voice sounded like Naru-kun's?"

Arashi just let out a grin "Guess they did **IT** again" Kyuubi just let out an understanding sigh.

OoOoOoO

--- Majestic Palace 09.50 AM ---

The amusement park were already crowded when Sasuke arrived there, he glanced his watch, he was ten minutes early, but what can he do? He already waited this day for a long time.

A familiar panting blonde girl rushed toward him, Sasuke sighed and smiled weakly toward her. "Sasuke! I'm not late am I?" she asked with a short breath, the raven haired boy just let out another weak smile "No you're not, I just got arrived myself" she beamed toward him and then they walked side by side, entering the new opened amusement park.

"I guess is a no then" he muttered softly between his breaths, can't resist letting out another sad sigh. He glanced toward the twin pony tailed blonde, and manage to let out a soft smile seeing her childish antics. She was jumping here and there, bemused by the magnificent rides and attraction at the park. He walked beside the happy blonde.

"God! It's wonderful! It's already a long time that I came to an amusement park!" she mused and giggled happily, Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at the statement. "Weren't the three of us just gone to Disneyland two weeks ago?" he asked, confused.

Narumi let out a small cough. "Uh yeah, well two weeks is a long time ya know!" she laughed and grinned at him. That's weird, her voice is quite different and her way of talking is not quite the same too, the younger Uchiha frowned.

Suddenly a pale hand reached Narumi's forehead "What the hell are you doing!" she slapped sasuke's hand, while her face is blushing furiously. /Okay, this is weird, absolutely weird/ Sasuke knotted his eyebrow, making a thin line.

"Oi, are you all right Naru? You seem weird, and your voice is hoarse too"

Narumi coughed again "No no! I'm okay, my throat just feel a little uncomfortable that's why" she said and fidgeting her orange jacket. Sasuke sighed and not pressed the matter further. "Wah! A giant coaster! Sasuke, do you want to ride that!" she asked innocently and pointed toward a humongous roller coaster, the stoic boy just nodded.

"Don't put a face like that! It's going to be fun! Come on!" She hyped, and dragged an expressionless dark eyed boy towards the ride. /Well better forget it and have fun I guess/ he smiled sadly and muttering a soft thanks toward the blonde who obviously don't hear that short statement.

OoOoOoO

--- Majestic Palace, 3 hours letter ---

"That was great!" Narumi skipped happily after exiting the simulator, Sasuke just shook his head, amused by her amount of stamina "You never get tired do you?" he asked at the blonde, and she just grinned at him. She sat up on the nearest bench, rubbing her soon will be sore legs, Sasuke sat beside her.

"Yup! Never! Kiba, Shikamaru and even Gaara said the same thing too!" she pointed out, a pompous smile plastered her lips.

"Huh? Who are they? I've never heard their name at school" the younger Uchiha asked, confused at the unfamiliar name. Narumi seldom hang out with other people beside him, Sakura, Ino and Lee at school.

She coughed again "Um... Er… They were… They were Naru-ne er –kun's friends!" Sasuke raised his eyebrow "You mean Naruto's?" he asked, a slight dull emotion flashed at his dark eyes. Narumi blinked, and that emotion suddenly disappeared, she frowned, is it just her imagination? "Um, yeah, they are Naru-kun's friends, I've already meet them for sometimes and they said that" she explained smoothly.

"Oh… Is… He ok?" the ruby eyed girl blinked, confused "I mean, Naruto…" she blinked again.

"Huh? He's fine" she answered shortly and Sasuke just nodded. Suddenly an awkward silence surrounded the pair. Narumi stood up "Hey, I want to buy some drink! Just wait for a sec ok?" and with that she dashed toward the closest drinks vendor.

OoOoOoO

"Here you go Sasuke" she handed a cup of black coffee towards the raven haired boy. He muttered thanks and drink his coffee, and then he frowned. "Is there is something wrong? You liked dark coffee do you?" Narumi tilted his head, looking intensely at the frowned brunette.

"Yes I liked black coffee, and no, there is nothing wrong with my drink, which is the wrong thing" Sasuke stared at his coffee cup and then Narumi, then he stared at his coffee cup again, confused. This time is Narumi's turn to frowned. "Huh? What do ya mean?"

Sasuke blinked at the blonde "Are you sure you all right Naru?" he asked, a slight worried tone decorating his voice, but the red eyed girl just blinked at him, obviously confused "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little throat problem" and to prove that she coughed.

The raven haired boy managed a weak sad smile "You don't have too cheer me up you know" and sipped his coffee, Narumi blinked "Usually you buy me a coke, or put a ton of milk or sugar or BOTH at my coffee, even though you know I hate those kind of thing" he snorted "And you always forced me to drink those till the last drop, I almost get used of that unhealthy habit of yours" he laughed bitterly "But… I guess I own you a mount full of thanks" he smiled softly and patted the gawking blonde head.

Narumi blushed at the sight "Eh… Erm… I… I'm sorry for the entire thing I did" and try to hid her now furiously blushing face. Sasuke mystified and than started to laugh "You know, at the time like this you and that dobe is so much look alike!"

"I'm not a dobe, teme!" she screamed angrily, Sasuke's laughter died at her screech. "Yeah you're not, the only dobe that I had is that silly brother of yours" he said somberly. Narumi froze at the statement "But even that, it had already been a memories only" he grinned and stood up, stretching his aching body.

"Hey wanna ride the ferris wheel?" he asked, Narumi can only nod.

OoOoOoO

"Gah! I never knew that your brother is THAT dense!" a girl with black hood and equally dark sunglasses screeched. Rustling the bushes around her to get a better view at a certain couple, the taller man just snorted. "Both of them are stupid" he said dryly, eyeing the mentioned couple that started to walk by. "Duck you stupid! They can see us!" he push the girl right into the bushes, making her yelp unconsciously.

The mentioned pair stopped, and stared at the currently bushes they were hiding at.

The older man let out a cat from behind his jacket and push the cat toward the bushes, "Oh it's just a cat" the boy said, and they continued their walk to the ferris wheel direction. The hooded girl blinked, amazed by the taller man's action.

"Where the hell you got that cat?"

OoOoOoO

Sasuke and Narumi sit in a comfortable silence, watching the scene from their ferris wheel windows car, Narumi glanced slowly toward the attractive raven haired youth in front of her, a taint of pink coloring her whiskered cheeks.

"Um… Sasuke…" the mentioned boy tore his eyes from the window, glancing back at the blonde girl.

"Hn?"

Narumi sighed and shook her head "Never mind…" the brunette roll his eyes, at that Narumi inhaled a month full of air, trying to suppressed her nervousness. "Um… Uh… I… Wha.. Whatdoyouthinkaboutmybrother?" she asked at him in one quick breath, making the older boy lifted an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" he said dryly, fighting the urge to slap his so called best friend thick skull.

She coughed a few more time and exhales a lungful air "I said, what do you think about my brother?" Sasuke blinked, clearly surprised at her question. "So?" she asked again.

The pale boy let out a short sigh "It's still the same" he answered and smiled weakly "The same since I told you that I loved him…." he shrugged and looked back at the window, oblivious to Narumi's now bright red face and gaping mouth.

"You… you… loved m- him?" she asked again, uncertain note decorated her voice color. The brunette stared her again, and then he make a disbelieving face towards her "Don't tell me you forgot! You nearly slam me to the wall at that time I told my feeling towards your brother!" he snorted, making her winced at his tone. "Er… I… I just want to make sure of it… Is not like both of you were friends or something…" she trailed off.

Sasuke sighed unbelievingly at her "He just so… I dunno, so lively? He always looked so alluring with his smile and goofy grin" the brunette let out a small warm smile while a certain grinning blond face flashed at his mind, Narumi's face become red suddenly. "And bickering with him is just so much fun… He just too damn cute for his own good" at this point her face become redder. "You know? It always fucking hard to keep my hands for myself around him" he paused, and closed his eyes "Lucky he can't come when we decided to go at the onsen, if he did come maybe that day will ended with me cornered him and have it my way with him" the dark haired youth let out a devilish smirk, while Narumi spluttered, her face already become redder than a ripe strawberry.

At this time Sasuke realized his friend uncomfortable gesture, she's fidgeting her jacket with face that can top over a red tomato "Heh, sorry for that part, can't help my self" he snickered, but the ruby eyed girl still burn a hole trough the floor.

"Narumi? Hey? Are you mad at me?" but suddenly their car stopped.

"I… I guess we should get off" the flushing blonde stood up, walking off their ferris wheel car, Sasuke followed her, and shook his head, confused at his best friend unusually behavior.

And at that time Narumi rebellious feet choose to strangle her. She tripped.

Changing to auto pilot mode, Sasuke catch the falling blonde into his embrace. "God! Be careful dobe!" he huffed, unaware that he called his best friend as his crush.

"I'm not a dobe, you teme!" Narumi perked her face up, azure eyes clashed with charcoal one.

"Naru….?" Sasuke blinked at her, since when Narumi had blue slited eyes? Is just look so much like…

"Naruto…." And with that, the stoic brunette presses his lips to the shorter blonde…

OoOoOoO

A sudden harsh push making the brunette snapped from his trance, he blinked. /Fuck! What the hell did I do/ he stared at the blushing blonde that covering her mouth with both of her hand and stared him unbelievingly with her blue eyes.

/Fuck no! I kissed Narumi! Shit/ oh yeah, shit indeed.

"Naru- is not like that, I… I thought you were Naruto and I—Fuck! I'm sor—" but before Sasuke manage to finished his words, the blonde girl just stormed from him, running wildly into the crowd. "Shit! Naru wai—"

This time his words were cut off again. Not with a running blonde, but by a painful kick from his back.

The unprepared raven haired youth stumbled a few feet, and let out a glare to the person that have balls to kick an Uchiha Sasuke, but the he was not prepared at all to face the scene in front his eyes.

Now, in front his eyes, standing the blonde that was supposed to running into the crowd a few minute ago, her left hand on her hips, making an angry scowl in her whiskered face, beside her his big brother were standing and sighing tiredly.

"Fuck Sasuke! I know my brother was an idiot, but I never thought you are too!" she screeched, Sasuke blinked, and stared at the pair. "Narumi? If you're here… then the one who's running just now is…?" he blinked again, still staring at the fuming blonde.

"SHIT!" and with that the younger Uchiha dashed toward the crowd.

"Think they will be confessing each other?" Narumi asked the older Uchiha.

"We'll just see then, that's our bet isn't it?" he smirked and followed his stupid little brother's trails.

OoOoOoO

Sasuke were running desperately in his attempt to search a certain blue eyed blond, he almost given up his hope to find the blond, when a familiar orange jacket flashed at his view.

"Naruto!" he shouted, the blond see him and started to dash again.

"Fuck!" the brunette cursed and speeding up his feet, trying to catch the runaway dobe. Sasuke weren't his school golden sprinter for nothing, in a few minute he catch (soon to be) his dobe and cornered him into the quiet part of the amusement park.

The blond already breathed heavily when Sasuke cornered him. "St… (pant) stay… away…" he managed to breathe his words, Sasuke shook his head "No, I want an explanation Naruto! Why are you dressed and acted like Narumi? Are you trying to mock me!" he shouted angrily, making the shorter boy winced at his harsh tone.

"Why don't you just answer my letter god dammit! Don't play with me like this! Spying me like I'm some criminal! If it's a no I'll take it! Don't you dare to say my feeling towards you it's nothing!" he shouted again, clearly showing his distress.

Naruto growled /Me? And now is my fucking fault/

"Fuck you Uchiha! How should I know your feeling with you mocking me every time!" the blond snarled back, his anger started to rising "What fucking letter you're talking about! Don't give me any bullshit Uchiha!" he screamed, his face were red from anger.

Sasuke baffled at his reaction/He didn't get the letter? I already give the letter to Narumi and asked her to give it to him… Unless…/

Unless… Narumi don't give him the letter and massage…

"You don't get my letter? How about my massage?" Sasuke asked, his voice lowering in a few tone.

Naruto sighed and shook his head "No Uchiha, I don't understand what letter are you talking about" and paused to catch his breath "Narumi asked me to help her, she wanted me to disguise as her and companying you to this park" he explained weakly to the brunette.

The raven haired mused /Okay, that explain everything, **IT WAS** indeed her doing! I'm **SO **gonna kill her latter/ but right now Sasuke had a cute (not to mention angry) blond to be tamed.

Naruto pulled his blonde wig, revealing his short spiky unruly sunkissed blond. "It seems my contacts drop at the ferris wheel" he laughed bitterly.

"That's why Narumi eyes at that time were blue… And I thought it was you and—" Sasuke can't finished his sentence, his face suddenly become as hot as boiling water, while the blond flushed (again).

"I… I better go back" Naruto stated and start to walk toward the exit. But a certain brunette grip his arm, slammed him to the nearest wall and then kissing him hungrily. Naruto try to free himself from the needy boy, but held no such power after running until he lost his breath. He tried to open his mouth to protest, but the taller boy take that chance to shove his tongue at the smaller blond, and exploring his mouth detail in every inch.

A sudden bolt of pleasure sending a shiver trough Naruto's spine when the taller boy sucked his tongue, making the shorter boy kissed back and moaned softly when the younger Uchiha cares his tongue with his own, and pulled back softly to catch a lungful of air. Sasuke was panting softly, and looked at the azure eyes firmly, happy to knowing the fact that the blond was kissing him back and not punching him as hard as he can.

"I assume this is a yes then?" he smirked towards the panting blond.

"Fo… for what?" he asked back through his half parted lips, seeing that Sasuke can't help himself and kissed the younger boy again. "For the stupid confession that I make at the ferris wheel" he let go Naruto's lips to speak that word and kissed him again.

Naruto tore his lips from the brunette, only to find the brunette savaging his neck "I… I don't remember you were con… confessing… to… to m-me…" A hot trail of saliva find his way to Naruto's earlobe "Yo—you were… mnn… talking to Na..Narumi tha-t time..." he moaned softly, Sasuke let out a small sigh and stopping his action, much to Naruto's protest.

"It never easy when including you isn't dobe?" he sighed again at the now grinning blond.

"Yup" he beamed toward the Uchiha who let out a small snort.

The brunette inhaled lot of air "I… I loved you Uzumaki Naruto, even if you hated me" Sasuke said that clearly, looking straight into the shorter blond blue eyes, Naruto blushed, unsuspecting the brunette will confess that bluntly at him. Naruto let out a happy sigh and kissed the brunette's cheek "Luv you too Sasuke" and with that, their make-out session were started again.

OoOoOoO

Somewhere near the new couple make-out s session place, a bush rustled, revealing a certain twin pony tailed blonde and a brunette man "See, I told you! They will hook up eventually!" the blonde grinned while watching the hot make-out session scene /I never knew how hot Naruto is/ she snickered at that thought.

Itachi let out a tired sigh "Yea, I guess" and stared longingly at the pair.

"Now, I've win the bet that's mean…." She snickered again, but can't hide a faint blush at her cheek.

Itachi glanced longingly at her, "I never knew you hated me that much" he paused and stared at the blonde "You even tricked your brother, so you've won the bet"

"Hey- I don't trick them! They are meant and want each other! And who the hell say that I hate you!" she frowned, her voice started to rise. "Well, you must hate me enough, so you have to win this bet, and leave me alone to swallow my hope to be your boyfriend" Itachi give her a sad smile, Narumi gaped.

"What? Who the hell said that! Sakura-chan said if I win this bet, you'll be my boyfriend willingly!" she shouted, clearly shocked from what she had heard earlier. This time is Itachi's turn to freeze.

"What the- Sakura told me that if you lose this bet, you'll be my girlfriend willingly!" before both of them started a higher level of bickering, Narumi's cell phone ring.

"Narumi?" a familiar voice called out from the phone "It's Sakura-chan" she said grimly to Itachi, the brunette closed their gap to listen at her cell phone, Narumi change her phone to speaker mode so Itachi can hear the conversation clearly enough. "How the things work with Sasuke and Naruto? Good I assume?" their pink haired friend asked.

"Yeah" both of them answered together. "I see, say my congrats for both of them ok?" she giggled happily. Narumi blinked towards Itachi, who is nodding in understanding "Um… Hey Sakura-chan, about my bet with Itachi…"

"What with it?" she asked innocently.

"You told me if I win, I'll become his girlfriend, but you told him the opposite" she asked with flushed face. And Sakura just burst out laughter, a loud one that one.

"So I assume Itachi want you to lose badly, and you want to win badly?" the pair blushed, and can imagine their pink friend were snickering "So-sort of…" the blonde trailed off.

"Geez, so why don't both of you just kiss already? I set up you guys! It sooo obvious that you liked each other! It almost makes me crazy to see both of your denials! Gah! I'll never understand the way Uzumakis and Uchihas think" she shuddered.

Itachi and Narumi stared each other and think a certain similar thing, a dead pink friend.

"Well congrats for both of you too I guess! Gotta go, Lee is already here! See you guys! Click—"and with that she leaves a pair of stunned (not to mention flushed) teenage.

"So…. I guess this explain everything, right Naru?" a bored tone came from their back, Itachi and Narumi blinked, surprised to see their brothers standing behind them. Apparently their voice is too loud, and making the new couple hears their little conversation with Sakura.

Naruto nodded, and eyeing his older sister firmly, Narumi beamed a sheepish grin to him. But before the younger pair does anything towards their brother and sister, Itachi grabbed the blonde's hand and makes his way away from the sullen pair. Narumi just laughed and started to run when Naruto and Sasuke started to chase them.

"Sooo-----" she trailed off between her panting breaths "It means were hooked up now?" she asked at the taller brunette, who give her a broad grin while still running avoiding their younger brothers.

"You bet!"

OoOoOoO

So? What did you get when mixing and scrambling Uzumakis and Uchihas become one? A world full of love that is XD XD

-Owari-

A/N: Sooo? Like it? Love it? Or hate it? Leave me a review! Constructive critics are always welcomed! No flaming tough! You've got your warning way uppp there X3 Oh yeah, this is a one shot, but I don't close any chance for my self to making a sequel or prequel of this fic (but it won't happened soon, I want to finish my Different Angle 4th chapter first) if there is any, I'll just post it under this fic or different title, which one is better?


End file.
